Lord Sopespian
Lord Sopespian is a ranking member of The Maximus Coalition. Recruited after the destruction of the Garrison Homeworld, he quickly rose to a place of prestige alongside his fellow Telmarine warriors. Biography In the Great Lad Conflict, Sopespian is the adoptive son of King Miraz. When he was 17, his parents were slaughtered in Aslan's Rampage, a period of unrest and chaos in which the Great Lion showed everyone that he truly, was not a tame lion. Only he, his cousin Glozzele, and King Miraz were able to join the surviving Telmarine army in their escape through the wardrobe. After they had gone where Alsan could follow them no longer, the Telmarine troops and the Miraz Trinity split up. Miraz and his two companions were taken in under the care of Wilson Fisk, who treated them like family. He grew especially fond of Sopespian, and soon the two were business partners. On their 36th adventure together, they fought against an evil warlord known as the Garrison. He had recently destroyed the Declan Star, a weapon of unspoken power that belonged to Maximus, leader of the Crawnch forces. As Garrison fled from one of his many crimes, Kingpin and Sopespian chased after him through the forest on their speeder bikes. In one tragic moment, the Garrison fired of a shot that struck Sopespian in the side, a near fatal wound. As Wilson was overcome by confusion and grief, Garrison loaded his pistol to fire another shot. They would have been both killed, if Don Cheadle, defender of rights and savior of the noble, had not knocked him unconscious with a stunning kick to the back. Wilson Fisk quickly drove Sopespian to the hospital, where Glozzele and Miraz were able to save him. About a few weeks later, Sopespian was recovering, taking a few laps around Central Park in his wheelchair. Even when not a threat, Garrison wanted him out of the picture. He sent in his most trusted assassin, the Grayison. As Lord Sopespian was going around a turn, Grayison jumped out from the bushes and struck him with a baseball bat, knocking him off his wheelchair. Imediately, he pressed his life alert button and Miraz arrived in an instant. As he saw Sopespian writhing on the path in agony, he raised his eyes and declared that this would be the last time anyone would come between him and Sopespian. It would not be so. Dawning his Telmarine armor, Miraz challenged Grayison to a mortal combat. Grayison refused, revealing a gun filled with the dreaded Gei Ray. As he was about to open fire on Miraz, Sopespian made the ultimate sacrifice, and drank the ammo draight out of the Grayison's firearm. The Grayison, enraged, crushed the noble heart of Sopespian with the heavy sole of his boot. Even for the cold soul of Garrison, this was a step too far. A funeral was held, with everyone attending. But one man could not hold his hatred for Sopespian in. This man was Orange Garrison, the chief Chef of Garrison's staff. He began to spew foul phrases at those who were mourning, and he called Sopespian a thief and a psycho, among other things. Glozzele, who had been through enough grief that day, killed him on the spot with ninja stars. At this, a fight broke out. Wins and losses were heavily tolled on both sides. Eventually, the focus of the battle shifted to control of the Tomb of Sopespian, which each side knew was worth beyond any price imaginable, because of the discovery of bone meal, which could bring dead things back to life. Unfortunately, Maximus and the Telmarines were tricked and Sopespian was left in the hands of the enemy, brainwashed to be a servant of evil. He was re-raised in the illusion that Garrison was his father. As faint traces of memories filled his mind, Sopespian grew skeptical of his new family. Garrison senses this, and bought him a car to reinstate his trust in him. Maximus and his companions were very excited when they heard this news, because it would allow them to get Sopespian alone. They dispatched Barney Fife and Sherrif Andy Taylor to intercept him. As Sopespian was driving down the lane, Barney drove straight into him, causing a wreck. The ambulance was called, and Miraz and Glozzele arrived in a fake one to take Sopespian to the hospital, where Maximus would bring back his memory. Garrison sent in his elite force, consisting of Riley Poole, Nicholas Cage, and Kecin O' Leary, to stop them before the procedure was complete. They were too late. Sopespian was his true self again, but he did not have time to enjoy it, for he was soon kidnapped by Garrison and the three elites. They put him in a tank and headed into the desert, where they were followed by Miraz and Charles Ingalls. A great battle ensued as Charles Ingalls had a fistfight with Garrison on the top of the tank, Sopespian fought Riley inside, and Miraz fought the tank itself with his newfound sand powers. Riley Poole sprayed water at Miraz, melting him. That is all we know now of Sopespian, as the Great Lad Conflict is a tale in the making and will be chronicled in the near future. Personality Lord Sopespian is a charismatic leader and honorable warrior. He spared Riley Poole in Garrison‘s tank, displaying his merciful tendencies.